Kou Nisou
by darksofya
Summary: Naruto:Three years since the war between the Akatsuki and the Big Five Naçõe. Naruto fought Sasuke and managed to bring him back to Konoha. Now he and Taka are part of the village when it receives a request for help from someone in your past. Inuyasha: Naraku is back and now his trying to conquer what is it for the barrier of both worlds. Will our heroes be able to stop him or ...
1. The letter

Sinopsis:

Naruto:  
Three years since the war between the Akatsuki and the Big Five Nations. Naruto fought Sasuke and managed to bring him back to Konoha.  
Now he and Taka are part of the village when it receives a request for help from someone in your past.

Inuyasha:  
Naraku is back and now his trying to conquer what is it for the barrier of both worlds. Will our heroes be able to stop him or will they ask for help from someone on the other side.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Inu Yasha do not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Some notes before I start this stor**y

**1) So the universe of this story is both de Inuyasha and the Naruto world, the Naruto world is 500 years ahead of the Inuyasha era, so Is the same time as is in Kagome era.**

**2) the main character is Tsukiko **

**3) this fanfic will have a lot of Kagome bashing and some Sakura bashing,so if you do not like it, do not read it.**

**4) This anime will have sexual content hentai , yaoi and perhaps yuri, so do not like, do not read.**

**5) This anime may have insults and bad language.**

**6) last but not least, English is not my first language so if I make a mistake apologize and try to avoid them to the maximum.**

**I hope you like my story, live reviews wether to say good things or bad things.**

* * *

Three years have passed since the end of the Forth Great Ninja War and a lot has changed. After Sasuke Found the truth about Itachi and the Uchihas he and Taka joined the Five Big Nations in the war and help defeat Madara and Obito. Due to that and to the nomenaition of Naruto has Hokage they were forgiven by the village after Six months in prison and six months doing minor missions under the village surveillance. This was three years ago, now Naruto in no longer Hokage, He abdicate after one year due to is incapacity of staying in one place for too long and that he was more useful as a ninja than as the Hokage so he gave the place to Kakashi. The same can be said of Gaara that for unknown reasons gave the kazecage title to Temari and moved to Konoha, now he lives with Naruto.

Talking of Sasuke he and Taka were just arriving to Konoha when a two tailed cat appeared to him with a message, the cat disappeared after Sasuke retrieve the message.

_Oi, Sasuke, what does it say? – Suigetsu asked.  
_ I don't know, didn't open it yet. – Sasuke answered.  
_ Then do it. We are curios. – He Whined – Itai. Dam it Karin. What was that for? – He asked after being hit in the head.  
_ You want to known. Don't pull me and Juugo in to. – She said.  
_ Can you guys shut up? Let me read. – Sasuke turn to the letter. His eyes wide. – "She needs me." – He Thought. – Come on we need to go back to Konoha we have a new mission waiting for us.  
_ What do you mean? – Karin and Suigetsu ask.  
_ I explain everything in the way. Lets go

Meanwhile in Konoha Kakashi receives a message.

**_Dear Hokage, I come to you asking for help. My name is tsukiko and I am a Kou Nisou, a Guardian of the two worlds barrier. Me and the others Kou Nisou are facing an old enemy, he was though dead for the last three years but we were wrong. He reappeared some months ago and he is stronger. He killed most of my companions, only three of us live, while trying to break the barrier. He change his methods, now he has ninjas helping him. The Kou Nisou are trying to reunite the team that defeat him the last time, but there is no ninja among us. I did have a little training because I was born in Konoha, but I left the vilage when I was three, so my training was not enough._**

**_Now the detail of the mission, This enemy is a Hanyou, e is really powerful and extremly dangerous. His name is Naraku. We will be joining a group compost by four Youkais, one Hanyou, two Taijyia, one Miko, one Houshi, and one Human girl. The journey will be hard and I don't know how long it will take. I will the ninjas at the village gates today at 16:00, than I will guide them to the portal and through the barrier. The mission will take place in the other world._**

**_If you accept this mission I will only make a demand, you must send ninjas that are trusted by Uchiha Sasuke._**

**_Thank you ._**

Kakashi was shocked, he didn't knew how this girl but this was a serious problem.

_ Shisune. – He called.  
_ Yes Hokage-sama?  
_ Call Sasuke immediately. There is an urgent mission for him.  
_ Yes, right away Hokage-Sama. – She felt the room

_Hakage-Sama, Sasuke and Taka are here. – Shizune said.  
_ Send them in.  
_ Hokage-sama, You called. – Sasuke entered the rom.  
_ Sasuke I have a new mission for you. I received a message from a girl asking for the village assistance. – He paused looking at Sasuke. – She mention your name what is your relation to this girl Tsukiko?  
_ She is a childhood friend, she was sent to the other world when we were three. I know about the mission, she send me a message to just this morning when we were reaching the village. – He gives the letter to Kakashi.  
_ She made the mission look quite dangerous and ask for you and ninjas that you thrust. Now we know that even after three years the thrust that the village has one you and your team isn't mush. So you will choose some ninjas but I will choose the rest of the team.  
_ As you wish Hokage-sama.  
_ So tell me who do you want in this team?  
_ I will like to take my team, Naruto and Gaara. They are all strong and capable ninjas and I know that Tsukiko wouldn't have asked for help if she didn't really need it .  
_ All right, Than go get Naruto and Gaara. I will send the others ninjas to the village gates. – He said and Sasuke left the room. – Shizune.  
_ Yes Hokage-sama?

* * *

Sofya: Yey First chapter is up. ^^

Ana: Really ? - -' Is so small, and where the hell is Inu-Kun?

Sofya: Shut up, you meany. Is just the first and is hard for me to start besides Yasha-sama is going to appear some chapters ahead.

Ana: I don´t care if it was the first or the last, be more productive you big dummy.

Sofya: Shut up and go date Ivanov.

Ana: I don´t like Yuri that way you jackass. Just because you are in love with Hiwatari it doesn't mean that you all love the Russian bastards of beyblade.

Sasuke: Ok, ok guys you need to finish this.

Sofya & Ana: SHUT UP YOU EMO.

Sasuke: I am not emo dam it. T.T Well bey guys if you like it comment, it will mean allot to Sofya, and Ana (but she is cruel so she doesn't matter) - Runs away 'cause Sofya is trying to kill Ana with an ax.


	2. The fight, and the beginning

Sofya: I'm back, first of all I want to thank Anny and Yacula-sama for puting this chapter for documents fanfiction.

Yacula-sama: You really are a lazy ass, and why the hell do they call Ana Anny?

Ana: Because the Ana in this account is me. But you're right my other persona is a first class lazy ass. But yours not too far away, she had a chapter sheet for weeks.

Sofya: Ana you supposed to be on my side, and Yacula-sama I did'nt had mycomputer.

Anny: And it took me a long time to post it because I was grounded.

Sasuke: Girls, girls it's time to start the chapter.

All: SHUT UP YOU BIG EMO.

Sasuke: Tsukiko they are being mean. - Sasuke runs to is sister.

Tsukiko: Come here. - Embraces brother. - But you know that you are emo, right?

Sasuke: - -!

* * *

Sasuke and his group were just arriving at Konoha Gates, and the raven wasn't happy. He and the Taka had gone to Naruto's house to get him and Gaara, who was living with the blond for some reason, and instead of being greeted by his blue-eyed lover with a smile and a kiss, like he was used to when he returned from a mission, Sasuke was greeted with a frown for being late and coming with company. Damn, it wasn't his fault that they were given another mission.

- Naruto, you're coming too? – Kiba asked once he got to the Gates.

- Hai! Teme went to get me and Gaara.

- So, Sasuke, the Hokage-sama told us that you knew the person that gave the mission. – said Shikamaru, - What can you tell us about the client? – Everyone looked at him **(Sasuke)**

- Not much, I haven't seen her since we were three. She is an Uchiha just like me, we used to play together.

- Yeah and we used to fight too and I used to win every time. – They all turned to the voice behind them. – Hello everyone, my name is Tsukiko, and I was the one who asked for your help.

- Always with the mysterious entrances Tsuko, you never change. – Sasuke said. She jumped to his arms.

- But you did 'Sake, you got even more handsome. – They broke the hug. – I missed you.

Everyone was shocked, Sasuke was _**hugging**_ this girl, he barely let anyone touch him. Naruto was jealous, but he didn't say a thing.

- So… - started Shikamaru, - you were the one who asked for our help. Can you give us more details for the mission?

- Sure, but first, can you tell me your names so I can talk directly to you my name? – The girl asked and Sasuke took a step forward.

- Tsuko, the blond one his Uzumaki Naruto, the red head next to him is Subaku no Gaara, the pink head is Haruno Sakura and the raven who resembles me is Sai. Then you have Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and finally, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten. – The Uchiha said pointing to said people to finally turn to the Taka members. – And these are Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo.

- Ok, thanks. Let's get moving, we'll discuss the details on the way. - the ninja followed her and left the village. - Sooo... what did the Hokage told you about the mission?

- He said something about a barrier between worlds and a demon. - Sasuke answer.

- Right... so let's start with the basics. So there exists more than one world. Specially with different timeline, the world that we are going now is 500 years in the past.

- 500 YEARS? But... That's impossible. - said Sakura.

- Nothing is impossible for the gods, but that is not the point. As I was saying, that world is 500 years in the past, even if there is an era that is consistent with this worlds actual era, that one is the future era that can still be changed. I'm not going any forward on this, you don't need it.- Tsukiko said seeing the confused faces. - In this world demons are more and they rule most of the lands inhabited by humans and some that habitated by man. There exists various kinds of demons and they are extremely powerful. - Tsukiko looked around. They all looked confused with the new information.

- So these demons, - Ino began, - are they dangerous. I mean, do they hurt humans?

- Some of them yeas. It al depends on their reaction with humans. Some of them see humans as food, others see them as friends and to others humans are insignificant.

- T-they e-eat humans?! - squeaked Hinata.

- In the letter you said that we are going to face a hanyou. What is that? - asked the lazy genius.

- A hanyou is a half-youkai, half-ningen. The child of a demon and a human. They are extremely rare and looked down upon.

- So this hanyou is the son of a demon and a human.

- No. Naraku was once human that made a deal with some Onis, and he became a hanyou. - the girl looked around. - Ah! Found it. - she grabbed a crystal sphere and looked at the group, - Ok, I'm going to open the portal so we can go to the other world, let me warn you that I don't control the other side of the portal so we can end up in any part of the other world, so watch your feet.

* * *

Inuyasha was in a tough spot, his pack was waiting for Kagome by the well when they were attacked by a group of jackal demons and things got ugly. Sango was knocked unconscious by three of the enemy and now she was being protected by a wounded and bloody Miroku. Kirara, badly hurt, was on Sango's lap, Shippo tried to help but got slammed into a tree. Inuyasha himself was suffering of blood loss, any longer and he would fall, but he couldn't, his friends needed him.

Sudendly his legs gave out and he hit the hard floor with his knees, everything was going black, the jackal demons were laughing at him, but he couldn't hear them anymore.

-"I'm dying, I failed them." - he thought. - "I'm sorry." - and everything went black.

_"""""""""_

- Hahahaha, the great Inuyasha, the destroyer of Naraku, the younger son of Inu no Taishou and Secind Lord of the Western Lands, as fallen by my feet. - said the leader of the jackal demons.

- My lord, only you and I are alive, the hanyou scum was able to kill the other eight that were with us.

- Minor looses compared to the final prize. Let's take him to the den and ask for a ransom to the Lord of the Western Lands.

- Yes sir, - the demon went to grab Inuyasha but an arrow hit his hand. - What the-?

- Take your filthy hands of my lord, you piece of shit. - Tsukiko screamed, behind her, Sasuke and the others were wearing shocked faces. The soil surrounding the well was covered with blood and fallen bodies.

- Who are you? - the jackal leader asked.

- The Kou nisou Tsukiko, and member of the Western Lands pack. - she said and before the two demons could do anything else, she used her arrows to purify them. - Bastards. - she ran to Inuyasha. - "He's still alive." Sakura, you and the other girls are medic-nin right?

- Hai.

- Then tend the humans. Gaara go get the little kitten over the human girls lap, Naruto get the fox next to the humans. Sasuke and Suigetsu help me with Inuyasha. - she said while they moved to do what she ordered. - We need to take them to the temple. Fast.

_"""""""""_

They followed Tsukiko to the temple, there were two people waiting for them.

- Tsukiko, what happened? - the girl asked.

- I'll explain later, get 'Shiro, and prepare the herbs to take care of Inuyasha, and Kirara

- Hai. - the girl ran through the temple hallways.

Inside the temple Inuyasha and his pack had theirs wounds treated and were now resting. Tsukiko had left the room with the other girl, that they came to know, ws called Tsuki, and with the boy, Tsukishiro, leaving Sasuke and the other ninjas alone with Inuyasha.

- Who are these people? - Kiba asked, - They smell and look like animals.

- They must be part of the group that defeated Naraku the first time. - guessed Shikamaru.

- They are. - said Tsukiko entering the room followed by the other two. - We will join in battle once I talk to them when they wake up.

- But they aren't normal. - Ino said.

- Neither are we.

* * *

Sofya: Ok The chapter is over

Ana: Lazy ass

Sofya: Stop that.

Inuyasha: Why the hell am I unconscious?

Sofya: Because Tsukiko needed to do a big entrance and a reason to cuddle wiht you.

Inuyasha: Realy? - -!

Sofya: Yup.


	3. Just a weird day

Sofya: I'm Back

Ana: NO ONE CARES.

Sofya: You mean Bitch.

Inuyasha: Don't call her a Bitch.

Ana: Inu-kum you love don't you?

Inuyasha: No I don't. But Bitch is the corect term to call female dogs, so by calling you a Bitch she is insulting Sesshy's mother.

Sofya: Sorry Yasha-sama.

Ana: ARE YOU SAING THAT I AM BELOW A FEMALE DOG YOU JERK. I OUGHT A... . Did you just call Sesshomaru sesshy?

Inuyasha : I did No such a thing. And shouldn't you being focused in starting the chapter.

Sofya and Ana: Right! -!

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.

_ Can you explain what is happening? - I demanded. - Who are these people, or what are they?

_Tomorrow. Now go to sleep. - Suki said, and lay down with the other will back boy with white hair.

_ "Who does she think she is to speak to us this way." - But who does she think she is?

_ Sakura she said to wait for tomorrow, so we'll wait. - Sasuke said and went to bed too.

Was followed soon after by the rest.

* * *

Kiba P.O.V.

The next morning when I woke up Tsukiko and her friends were already waiting for us to off with Sasuke, the Taka, Naruto, Garaa, and teams 9 and Gai. I woke up the other who still slept and went outside.

Sakura heard to complain about the thing which wants Suki owe us explanations.

_ Morning. - Suki said for all of us. - I will explain everything that is happening.

_ Finally. - Complained to Sakura. - Who are they.

_ First let me introduce you my friends and the last living Kou nisou. - Tsukiko said. Then pointing at the boy she said. - He is Tsukishiro, the protector of the west gate, the Gate of the Seijona Ningen[1]. - Then pointing at the girl. - She is Tsuki, the protector of the East gate, the Gate of Ninguen no Reiteki[2]. Before you ask there are four gates the west and east Gate's I already mentioned. The north, which no longer has a guardian, is the gate of demons. And finally there is the south portal, defended by me, the gate of the half-demon.

_ What are the Gates for? – Sasuke asked.

_ For the outsiders who loock for help of the kou nisou.

_ Ok. – Ino said. – Who are they?

_ The couple are to Sango and Miroku, they are Ninguen[3]. She is a Youkai Taijiya[4], and he is a Houshi[5]. The little Kit is Shipo, he is an Fox Youkai[6]. The dual tailed Cat is Kirara, and she is Cat Youkai.

_ So we are surrounded by demons? - Sakura asked.

_ Yes. But as I was saying, they are part of inuyasha's Pack. Before tou ask Inuyasha is the white headed male . He is an Inu-hanyo[7].

_ Are you telling us that we are supposed to work with them to kill a demon? - Neji asked. - They are demons aren't they supposed to be on the same side?

_ Are you on the same side as all the other ninguens in your world? - She asked

_ Point taken. – Neji said. – So they are going to help us?

_ Yes. – This time was Tsukishiro who talked. – But firs we need to ask some one´s help first.

_ Who. – Shino asked.

_ The Lord of the western Lands, son of Inu Taisho, and Brother of Inuyasha, The defeater of Naraku. Sesshomaru-sama.

_ Did someone said my brother's name?

* * *

P.O.V. OF

_ Inuyasha-sama. – The three Kou nisou ran to the new comer.

_ So you were the ones who saved my life, I knew that this place was familiar. – He locked at Sasuke and the other Ninguen. – Who are they?

_ They are my brother's, Sasuke, friends and they are going to help in the Naraku Problem.

_ Hum, ok. But what does my arrogant brother has to do with this?

_ He helped your's and kouga-sama packs defeat Naraku so we thought if he could help us again.

_ That is going to be really hard, he is an idiot.

_ We were thinking of sending Tsuki to talk to him. – Tsukishiro said and both Inuyasha and Tsukiko smirked wile Tsuki Blushed.

_ That might work. - Inuyasha and the others chuckled.

* * *

After the small conversation, Inuyasha and is pack decided to leave so they could go get Kagome to the well. To much of Tsuko's and the others displeasment that wanted them to stay a little longer to fully recover. Tsukiko decided to go with them to the well so that she could keep an eye on Inuyasha, The others stayed in the temple waiting for Tsukiko and clarifying some point about this world and the mision.

_ Oi, Shiro? - Kiba asked

_ What?

_ Why where you and the girls acting so weirdly towards Inuyasha?

_ Because he is one of the alfas of the western lands pack and we are part of that pack so he is our alfa.

_ What do you mean alfa? - Ino asked.

_ Demon packs are just like animal packs , in this case canines demons work like wolfs in wild life.

_ Ok makes sense. - Kiba said

_ But all act differently towards each other. - Shino pointed out. - Why?

_ 'Cause even if we are all kou nisou, Tsukiko is our lider and due to the fact that she as demon blod, we end up acting like a demon pack, even if we don't want to.

_ She as demon blod? - Sakura asked.

_ Yes I have, but that is none of your business.

* * *

[1] Comun Humans

[2] spiritual Humans

[3] Humans

[4] Demos slayer

[5] Monk

[6] Demon

[7] Half-demon dog

* * *

Ana: Lazy ass

Sofya: shut up, I was busiy.

Ana: with what?

sofya: The beyblade and one piece fanfiction. I was working on the first chapters befoure I publish them.

Ana: Ok ok I forgive you

Sofya: hey right you just want to read about Yuri.

Ana: Not true

Sofya: Right. Review is you like my chapter. Bye


End file.
